Spin The Bottle: Donna
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: What's the worst thing that's ever happened to Donna? Spin the bottle to find out... DoctorWhump


**A/N: **Spin The Bottle: Donna. Title says it all.

The first Spin The Bottle was awesomely recieved by all and there were quite a few people asking if there'd be a series. I always said I'd only do it if I had an idea, so here is my idea whilst I try and break through block!

Reading the original Spin The Bottle is NOT a pre-req to reading this. They both work as standalones.

Not the ebst thing I've ever done but I'm battling block and illness right now, not feeling my most creative :o

* * *

The bottle spun and spun from the Doctor's push, whirling around until it finally stopped, pointing directly at Donna.

Rose asked the customary question, beaming brightly. "Truth or dare?" she asked, Jack, Martha, Sarah-Jane and the Doctor all listening intently from the side with grins on their faces.

Donna barely hesitated. "Truth."

"What's the worst thing that's happened to you?"

Donna's brow furrowed as she contemplated it over for a moment, pursing her lips. "Well…"

* * *

"Donna Noble, welcome to the Aphrodite Spa of Braciux Nine!" the Doctor yelled in delight, arms flying up into the air as they stepped out of the TARDIS, the both of them emerging into what Donna could only deem to be the most exotic, beautiful and luxurious spa she'd ever seen in her life.

"Bloody hell!" was her first reaction, looking up at the giant waterfall crashing down over seemingly polished rocks covered with luscious green plants, ending up in the water below where lifeforms were swimming and being pampered beyond their wildest dreams.

"It's privately exclusive," the Doctor continued in his best tour guide voice. "You have to be handpicked by the Queen of Braciux Nine herself in order to be let in here."

"Psychic paper?" Donna asked, quite the practised routine by now.

"Oh no!" the Doctor replied happily, grinning with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I'm known around here. Personal friends with the Queen. Speaking of which..." He was looking over to the waterfall pool where what looked like a rather large blob with a head on top was lain back in a sunbed, having a pamper. "There she is!"

He was gone in two bounds across to the swimming pool like a gazelle on steroids. Donna hurried to catch up with him, arriving just in time to find the Time Lord shaking the Queen's hand firmly, grinning. Well, at least Donna presumed that to be her hand. Or maybe one of them. A foot?

"Greetings Your Highness," the Doctor said, bowing. "How are you?"

The Queen pulled away her supposed hand abruptly, staring at it as though she'd just had her hand shaken by some kind of humanoid-shaped poo. Undeterred, the Doctor persisted with his winsome grin.

"D'you remember me?" he asked, though the answer was already perfectly obvious. "I'm the Doctor," he said, somehow expecting some sort of reaction. He didn't get one. "Umm... the guy who sorted out your small insect problem?" Silent pause. "The Tetralax?" Pause. "Your planet was dying," he continued, his grin somehow not losing an ounce of its dazzle. "I saved the lives of your entire civilisation single-handedly."

He was only getting blank looks.

"Seriously? Nothing?" the Doctor asked, eyebrows all over the place. The Queen continued to stare at him, her eyes progressively becoming more and more narrow.

The Doctor sighed, digging into his pocket and bringing out the psychic paper. "We're from the Braxius Association for the Criticism and Kudos of Royal Universal Baths and Spas, that's BACKRUBS for short, here to inspect your facilities to ensure they are in tip-top condition for you."

The Queen waved an uncaring hand, closing her eyes again to lay back on the sunbed. The Doctor breathed a sigh through gritted teeth before beckoning Donna towards Reception.

* * *

Half an hour later and Donna was standing at the water's edge in a bath robe, underneath a one-piece swimming costume. She was a bit nervous; a bit self-conscious about her body.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, in a pair of swimming trunks and displaying more of himself than Donna had ever seen before.

She shifted, for once in her life a little uncomfortable. The Doctor got it instantly.

"Hey, you're beautiful," he assured her.

"Shut up," Donna replied, slapping his arm with a small smile on her face.

He grinned. "You are. Come on, if she can display that much of herself..." He jerked a thumb towards the massive blob of a fat Queen still being pampered on the sunbed. "Then I'm pretty sure you can."

Donna laughed, and slapped his arm again. "Fine. But no looking or I'll smash your head in."

"Fair enough," the Doctor replied, slipping into the water and swimming towards the waterfall. For a moment she watched him, transfixed by his slender body swimming majestically through the water, chest hair and leg hair and...

She realised she was beginning to get turned on. She instantly slapped herself mentally in the face, bringing her back down to reality with a jolt. Choosing to ignore this disturbing thought, she pulled off the bath robe and climbed down into the pool, beginning a relaxing stroke to follow the Doctor.

"See?" the Doctor said, hovering in the water as she approached. "It's nice."

"Yeah it is, Skinny Boy," Donna said, splashing some water at him. He splashed back, and soon they were involved in a full-blown splashing fight. Neither of them noticed the ruckus in the background as the Queen struggled out of her seat, screeching abuse at one of the pamperers with her arms flailing. It was inevitable that finally her excessive arm waving caused her to overbalance, falling backwards down into the water below...

_SPLASH!_

A huge tidal wave from the sheer weight of the Queen suddenly hurtled down towards the Doctor and Donna, still caught up in their splashing fight. The both of them turned just in time to find a six foot wave towering above them...

And came crashing down onto them both.

Donna felt like she was crushed in a vice, all the air being blown out of her lungs as she was swept helplessly underwater. She tried desperately to swim to the top but she couldn't tell up from down, left from right...

The water was coming into her mouth, up her nose, forcing its way down her throat as she tried desperately to breathe but only ended up breathing the water. She was going to die!

Suddenly an arm grabbed her's, pulling her with it. She forced her eyes open and pushed back her head to find it was the Doctor, taking her to the surface. Together they broke the water and she al-but collapsed into his arms coughing and spluttering desperately for air.

"Donna!" the Doctor yelled in delight, hammering on her back. "You all right?"

"Do I look all right?" Donna yelled back incredulously, still coughing and spluttering and relying entirely on him to hold her up.

"Sorry," the Doctor replied. "Take a minute."

He obligingly supported her as she breathed in oxygen, grateful like she'd never been before. She took a moment to compose herself before gazing up at him, his hair everywhere, looking at her with those big brown eyes of concern.

"Okay now?" he asked, reaching up to brush back her hair over her ear. She was about to reprimand him for that but for some reason... It felt right.

She just swallowed, nodding. "You saved my life," she said simply.

He shrugged, nonchalant. "S'what I'm here for," he replied, grinning. She'd never noticed before, but his grin was absolutely gorgeous. She wanted to...

"You're so beautiful," he suddenly said, cupping her cheek. "I don't know what I'd be without you."

She just stared at him, not quite sure what was happening but somehow really _wanting _it to happen. He moved his finger to brushed against her lips, still staring into her eyes.

"Kiss me," he whispered. She found herself leaning forward towards him, pressing her lips to his, soft and wet and...

* * *

"Ugh! GET OFF!" Donna suddenly screamed, her eyes wrenching open to find herself lying on the side of the pool, the Doctor leant over her pinching her nose with her lips to his. Impulse told her to launch out in a headbutt, so she did just that and smashed her forehead directly into the bridge of the Doctor's nose. He fell back in utter shock and pain, consequently overbalancing and falling back into the pool, arms and legs flailing. "Get off me, alien! Ugh! Ugh! UGH!" Donna yelled, trying desperately to wipe her mouth free of germs.

"I was doing CPR!" the Doctor protested as soon as he'd managed to surface, blood pouring from his nose.

"You were SNOGGING me!" Donna screamed completely unreasonably. "Alien rabies! I've got alien rabies!" she screamed, and ran off quickly back towards the TARDIS for her mouthwash.

* * *

"You broke my nose!" the Doctor yelled in protest, fingering the offending object delicately as the entire audience collapsed with laughter around them.

"You kissed me!" Donna shouted back, squirming with her mouth. "I can still taste the rabies!"

"I was trying to save your life!" the Doctor insisted. "I was doing CPR! And I don't have rabies, alien or otherwise!"

"_That_ was the worst moment of your life?" Rose asked once she managed to stop laughing, hugging the Doctor tightly as he continued to self-consciously rub his nose.

"By _far," _Donna said, nodding enthusiastically.

"That really hurt y'know," the Doctor said smally.

"Next!" Donna declared, grabbing the bottle and spinning it on the spot to find its next victim.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm anti TenDonna all the way! :P


End file.
